wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Battleguard Sartura
thumb|left|A deceptively deadly enemy =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: Temple of Ahn'Qiraj in Silithus *Type: Not specified =Background= Battleguard Sartura is a boss in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. She comes with 3 adds. =Attacks and Abilities= Battleguard Sartura and her three adds have nearly identical abilities: * Whirlwind - immune to stun while Whirl-winding, but otherwise vulnerable. While Whirlwinding they move at high speed dealing AoE damage, similar to the skill in Diablo 2. The Royal Guards whirlwind for 1000-1200 on tanks and 2500-3000 on cloth. Keeping detect magic up will show when they are whirl-winding and when they aren't, letting paladins and rogues know when it's safe to go in and stun and melee DPS them, similar to Bloodlord Mandokir from ZG. * Satura and her adds will occasionally reset aggro for several seconds and start chasing random people for a duration of 5 seconds. After those 5 seconds they will return to the highest aggro target, so as long as you don't pull aggro off of the tank they will go back to him. * Enrage - At 20% she will become enraged, buffing her attack. **Enrage: +124 physical damage, +60% attack speed * Hard Enrage - At 10 minutes, she will become enraged. This enrage is much more nasty and a sure raid wiper. You must kill her before this stage. **Hard Enrage: Between 10k-15k damage to players, +150% attack speed. This is an almost certain wipe. * Sartura's guards have a punt attack that will send you flying. Do not get near the entrance to the tunnel leading to Fankriss, because being punted into that tunnel means drawing many adds and very likely wiping your raid. Also standing too close to that tunnel might pull the patrolling adds so stay away. * The encounter has been known to reset when the adds evade-bug after targeting a player that is running back after death, or is otherwise untargetable. When the encounter resets, the adds will respawn. =Strategy= * Each add will need a tank (or two) to taunt it as much as possible. Sartura will need 2 geared-out tanks. You will want to spread them out throughout the room so that you have as much space as possible to move around. Try to pull Sartura to the back of the room so that the raid can kill the Guards without getting hit by Sartura's highly lethal Whirlwind. * Each of the Sartura tanks will need 2-3 assigned healers. The rest of the raid will have to be healed with extremely efficient spot healing, a task made difficult by the spread-out raid position. * Every raid member needs to be aware of the positioning of Sartura and her adds. If a spinning bug is moving toward you, you need to start running, fast. You cannot outrun a spinning bug, but since their path is random, it's likely the bug will change direction before reaching you. * Two tanks ping-ponging Taunt on a Royal Guard or on Sartura herself can keep her under control most of the time, but they will sometimes move around randomly while spinning. * Sartura and her Guards can be stunned any time they are not spinning. Paladins can use hammer of justice, rogues use kidney shot, and warriors use concussion blow until diminishing returns kick in. Make sure to keep detect magic up to know when they're stunnable and safe to melee. * Sartura's guards need to be burned down as fast as possible with focused DPS. Since they have no aggro list at all, you can DPS them as hard as you can. * As adds die, their tanks can move to Sartura. Anyone near Sartura during her Whirlwind will take massive amounts of damage, so healers will need to be on the ball and melee will need to back out during the spins. * You have 10 minutes, starting from the pull, before Sartura goes into "supreme mode" Enrage. (Similar to hakkar in ZG) Sartura has extremely low HP, so as long as DPSers are alive this is easy. DPS can go all out at all times, as there is no aggro on Sartura or her adds. * Because of the time limit, dps is important. Further, rogues' kidney shot is very useful for stunning. Therefore, rogues are of heightened value during this fight. * At 20%, Sartura goes into her "regular" Enrage which greatly increases her DPS on the tanks. Healers should save their mana until 20% so that they can spam heals then. =Loot= * *Creeping Vine Helm *Gauntlets of Steadfast Determination *Gloves of Enforcement *Leggings of the Festering Swarm *Legplates of Blazing Light *Necklace of Purity *Recomposed Boots *Robes of the Battleguard *Sartura's Might *Scaled Leggings of Qiraji Fury *Silithid Claw *Thick Qirajihide Belt =External links= * Thottbot * Allakhazam * Curse Gaming's English tactic link * German tactic link Sartura, Battleguard Sartura, Battleguard Sartura, Battleguard